The Johnson's Kids
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Helen Belden younger Brothers went missing, her family thinks they are kidnapps . untill a new family moves in who are they? rated t for kidnapped and bad words Want to find out what happend? ON HOLD
1. Missing!

**The Johnson kids**

Helen Johnson- Belden were thinking when her daughter, Trixie busted.

"Moms, guess what!" said Trixie.

"Umm, a new Lucy Book coming out." Said Helen, not guessing good.

"Mmmmooooooommmmssss." Whine Trixie, looking out side.

Helen looked outside; _He looks so like my Brother Bryce and Mark. NO! They are missing!_

"HELEN! "Exclaimed the two men they both walked to her.

Me: well, its is sooo good to be back here is my first new story so far

Helen: TRIXIE! Get your butt here NOW!

Me: (Red in the face) to Be continued


	2. No Answers

**CH.2 Who are they moms?**

"Moms, do you know them"? Asked Trixie Belden

"Yes, they are your uncles, Uncle Bryce, is the with brown hair and brown eyes. Your Uncle Mark is the blonde hair and blue eyes."Said Helen

The three siblings looked at each other; both of men give each other a look. Mark grabbed Helen's arms and Bryce grabbed her feet.

"Bryce, Mark PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Helen, as she was thrown in the water.

Hearing Helen screamed made everyone that was in the lake at the Wheeler's House along with Parents ran to Helen.

Lexi beat everyone and saw Helen about being thrown in the lake at the Johnson's House; Mark grabbed Lexi and _SPLASH!_

Everybody else, made it.

"Helen?"Asked Peter

Nobody answer!

"Lexi?"Asked Mike

Still no answer.

Next Chap soon


	3. Funny

**Ch.3 Missing**

Mike was very worried when his's parents find out that Lexi was missing, he knows Dad will get him and all of his's brothers.

"What happened?" asked Hillary Johnson, (Mike, and Lexi, and, Brady, and Adam and, Liz and Brandon's Mom).

"We don't know." said Liz, shaking her head

Hillary looked around for her husband and brother in law.

"Where is your Dad?"Asked Hillary, to Brady.

Before, Brady can answer they heard water moving.

"And pop goes the weasels." Said Mark

"Where were you?" asked Derriere

"At a Taylor Swift concert." Said Mark, joking

Then they all heard Lexi and Bryce and Helen laughing really hard.

"Hardy Har har, I forgot to laugh." Said Derriere

Peter helped Helen out from the lake, and Leo Brown helped Lexi out, Mark got out himself so did Bryce.

Lexi and Liz push Adam and Sophie in the lake, after they got out Sophie and Adam started chasing Lexi and Liz.

Lexi heard a key in her door and her door open.

"Run to your room and grab your clothes and my bedroom key okay." Said Lexi

"okay." Said Liz


	4. kidnapped

**Ch. Kidnapped**

Lexi heard her door open; before she can some one grabbed her.

"Hey, Lexi I can't… HEY YOU WHAT YOU DOING IN ASSHOLE UGLY FACE AND DICKHEAD!" shouted Liz

When everybody who worked in the Johnson place heard Liz said that ran upstairs and find no Liz or Lexi.

"CALL MITCH NOW!" screamed Miss. Trisha

Everyone else, who was still outside, saw the men who were carrying two girls.

"Ready to go?" asked Bryce.

"Yep." Said everybody else.

"Hey isn't that Mitch?" asked Trixie

"It is." Said Dan

"Why is he here?" asked Destiny, (Mitch's wife)

"Beats me." Said Melissa Robinson (Johnson's Groom)

"Hmmmm, something is not right." Said Mark, frowning

"How do you know?" asked Diana

"First off where are Lexi and Liz, second off … well only one." Said Mark, sheepish.

"You are right where Liz and Lexi are." Said Brittany (Melissa's niece).

"Mitchy, what is going on?" asked Mark

"First off don't ever call me that second is Cathy called and said Liz and Lexi are both gone." Said Mitch, looking worriedly around the house.


	5. Who took them?

**Ch. 5 who took them**

"What do you mean Mitch?" asked Alex Benson (Cousin of Bryce Johnson).

Mitch just walked inside the house and went upstairs.

"OH MY FUCKING GO!" said Alex, red in the face.

Dean Mango (her husband to be) gave her a look.

"Alexandra Benson, we have people here don't do that." Said Jake

"Jack-ass." Said Alex, in Spanish.

Sandy Mango (Dean's twin sister and Jakes and Conner's) and Noah Benson (Alex and her twin sisters Jo-Jo and Angela's twin brother) gave her a look.

"WHAT!" said Alex, in an angry tone.

"You just cussed in Spanish, and you know how we are with your Spanish." Said Dean, looking at her.

"Find let's go look for Lexi and Liz." Said Alex, demanding.

Before anyone can say anything Alex zoom out of the room .

"Come on let's go." Said Dean, heading to the door.

Mean while with Liz and Lexi:

Liz woke up when she remember what had happened.

"Lexi, wake up." Whisper Liz , while shaking her.

Lexi jumped up and was about to screamed , Liz quickly put her hand on her mouth.

"Don't you scream okay." said Liz

Lexi nodded her head, her eyes looked scared.

Liz hugged her.

"You guys are finally a wake." said a man voice.

Liz remember that voice, then the man come out from the shadows.

Liz and Lexi gasped.

Who do you think it is?

Will their friends and family find them?

Will they get hurt?

Find more on the next Cap:_ NO FUCKING WAY_


	6. Dave and Greg and Guns and Parents

**Ch 6.**

Alex and Noble was pacing around and round slowly.

Dean grabbed Alex and Diamond grabbed Noble. Both Bensons gave Dean and Diamond looks.

"Guys, you know we hate doing that, but we have to." Said Dean

Alex and Noble's eyes got big.

**Backflash:**

_Alex and Noble saw Greg Mulkins in their house with a gun and pointing it in their parent's faces and another man to._

"_Noble, isn't that Dave Wood Bryce's Friend?" Asked Alex, whispered _

"_It Is." Noble Whisper back_

_Before, they can do anything; they heard a very loud__** BANG**__._

_Then they saw their parents fell on the floor. Dave saw them outside before Greg and Dave could get them they ran as fast as they can.  
_** End of Backflash**

Everyone was looking at Alex and Noble.

"OH MYGOD!"Yelled Noble, running out the door while grabbing his coat and keys.

Alex grabbed her coat too.

**Mean while:**

"DAVE WOOD!" screamed Liz

Lexi saw to faces in the window she know it was Alex and Noble.

_**CRUSH!**_ They saw to people get up.

"Well, well is it the Benson's kids ,the ones who we want , you saw us raining day with your parents." Said Dave, pointing his gun at Alex.

Noble has his cell out in his hand behind his back.

Lexi saw it she took it and text to Dean.

**Help us He has a gun 2 Alex!**

**Lexi**


	7. the text from Lexi

**Ch. 7**

**Dean**

_Cupid Shuffle _went off _new text from_ Noble.

**Help us he has gun 2 Alex**

**Lexi**

I past out from the text. The next thing I felt a cold clothe on my forehead.

"He is coming to. "Said Noah

I groaned

"What happen?" I asked, looking around

Brittany came up

"Your phone ringed and you turned pale then you fell and your head a loud cracking noise." Said Adam

**Noble**

Oh my god my sister is going to died, God please don't make her leave, she was with me and we are close, I love her so, so much. If I can call…wait my cell, Lexi is behind me.

Lexi must see it , in my hand I felt her hand take it from my hand.


	8. Noble and Alex

**Alex**

I can't be scared do this for Lexi and Liz.

"How came you want to kill mine and Noble's parents"? I asked

"They know too much." Said Dave, smirking

I already want to slap his stupid smirk off his face.

"Why do you want to kill me and Alex?" asked Noble

"You guys are witnessed to your parent's deaths." Said Greg, holding a gun to Noble.

"NO!" I shouted

Greg looked at me

"Don't hurt him."I said

"Fine will hurt you."

**Noble**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My sister is giving up her live for me.


	9. Sister!

**Liz**

Alex just has to have a plan to get out!

"Someone, here text Dean Mango!"Said Lily

"SHOOT, check them NOW!"Order Greg

They padded them down, they found Alex's Cell but no new text, I guessing , they finely got to Lexi, She did not froze at all ,She as a plan.

Lexi raised her knee it landed in his…. Um, area.

"OWW!" screamed Dave

Alex grabbed Lily, swing her over her shoulder, Noble has Greg and Greg missed, but not Noble. In my corner of my eye a woman came down, Lexi and I gasped.

**No one**

"Bre'anne!" exclaimed Liz and Lexi

Noble and Alex got knocked out along with Bre'anne and Liz and Lexi


	10. Fun not really

**Two days later:**

"So, let me, get this right, he kidnapped you and raped you."Said Alex

"I hate to say this, but are you umm, duh, having well ummm a baby?" Asked Noble, turning red in the face with embarrassment.

"No, I am not, he ummm use condom and well I hope not."Said Bre'anne

Lexi was giggling really hard, she stop and started to cry.

"Kitten, come here." Said Noble, smoothly.

Lexi quickly went over to Noble and sat in his's lap, Lexi buried her face in his's chest, Noble felt her fell asleep. Next minute, they heard cussing from a man.

"Fred, Nate, Jordan, Dylan, Henry."Said Alex

"Alex, Noble, what are you doing here?"Asked Fred

"We are witnesses and Lexi, and Liz, or Bre'anne, we have no ideas."Said Noble

They looked at Noble and Lexi, Fred gave him puzzle looked .

"NO!" Yelled Noble

Lexi was still sleeping snuggled closer to him. Noble and Fred took the first watch.


	11. Plans

**Noble**

I cannot believe that Fred think that. But Fred and I took the first watch.

"Who's the mom?"Asked Fred

"Hillary and Bryce's little girl."I Said

"Really."Said Fred

"Yeah 8 kids." I Said

Fred whistles.

"I know."I Said

**Hillary**

I am so worried about my two little girls, and Alex and Noble.

**No one**

Noble and Fred was pissed with them.

"Listen, we need the girls out."Said Alex

"Yeah, we should, but how?" Asked Noble

"Well, I have an idea." Said Fred

He whispers in theirs ears.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK JKJ**

_**This will be in 2 parts. The next part is called 'In Witness protected'.**_

_**Join Alex, Noble, Fred and Liz and Bre'anne and Lexi in witness protected. What will happen to them? And their family?**_


End file.
